Hunter Barrowman
Hunter Barrowman is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider: Ringzard. Given the RingzarDriver and the Ringzard Rings by Kamen Rider Necromancer, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Ringzard. Biography During his childhood, Hunter's parents were badly injured during a car crash causing him to live with a foster family. In this event, he made a promise to keep his hope alive. A witness to a strange ceremony, Hunter is protected from one of the newly-created Phantoms by the Kamen Rider Necromancer. As a result, Kamen Rider Necromancer entrusted Allie to Hunter and receives a RingzarDriver and the Volcano Ring. Hunter then hunts down Phantoms as Kamen Rider Ringzard, seeking to prevent others from falling into despair, and to protect his and their hope. Along his journey, Hunter becomes allies with amateur magician George Shunpei and detective Jennifer Rinko. Helping to stop the Phantom outbreaks with his friends, he learns to tap more into his energy pool and more of the Power Dragon's power, allowing him to assume improved forms of his normal ones called Dragon Modes of either the Volcano, Hydro, Hurricane, or Horizon elements each with the given name of Kamen Rider Ringzard Dragon Styles. Creating the Drago Timer from his raw energy, Hunter is able generate three copies of himself, all assuming his Dragon Styles at the expense of draining his energy and power. Later he meets Kamen Rider Beast, Steve Lloyd, which they form an alliance and prevent outbreaks together. Hunter then later learns how to tap into his power in it's purest form rather than channeling it through the rings supplied to him by Master Bronson. From his own tears, he creates the Infinity Ring, allowing him to access his final form, Kamen Rider Ringzard Infinity Style. Hunter and Steve later find Allie kidnapped by a Golden Rider, who uses Allie as a catalyst to rebuild his and Steve's world. Arriving at the new world, it is inhabited by not users of technology, but rather users of magic, using mana as an equivalent to currency. Hunter, through a long tedious process, gains the support of this world's counterparts of Hashimoto, Rinko, and George, who all can access the form Kamen Rider Mage, and defeats the Kamen Rider Warlock in a one-on-one match, sending Hunter, Steve, and Allie back into reality. Later finding out the true purpose of the ceremony (to revive Allie), Hunter (as the Kamen Rider Necromancer) resolves to stop the ceremony from occurring once again. Clashing with his Magic World counterpart, alternate Hunter (as Kamen Rider Ringzard), the two enter a deadlock, fighting over Kaya. However, Allie is killed by Gremlin. Later defeating Gremlin, Hunter, with the combined abilities of both Kamen Rider Ringzard and Kamen Rider Necromancer, travels the world alone with Allie's entity becoming one with the Hope Ring. Finding himself coming to someone's cry for help, he is sent to the World within the Magic Stone, aiding the other Legendary Riders, and the alternate Hunter. Teaming up with Kamen Rider Armor Warrior, he is able to stop this world's crisis. He gives the young boy his Infinity Ring, allowing the alternate Hunter to summon him into his world whenever he needs him. Personality Hunter hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. This is later shown to be an after effect of his parents' death. While not showing much emotion on his face, he is far from stoic. He is usually not as quick to make deadpan snarks, but he does so most of the time mostly at the expense of Steve. He can also be swayed by a pretty girl but that's less common. He seems to take well to company as he doesn't have any complaints with Jen and George joining them in their mission. Hunter believes stead-fastly that everyone deserves to be saved. He also refuses to give up hope no matter how dire the situation. This is most likely because of his parents last words to him to hold onto hope. Styles Kamen Rider Ringzard's forms are called Styles. In any Mode, Kamen Rider uses a fighting style that mostly deals with kicking and acrobatics seen in the dance-like martial art Capoeira. This is to avoid punching with his hands so that he doesn't break the rings he wears on them and hurt his fingers. Volcano *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Volcano Style is Ringzard's default ruby-based fire elemental form. Accessed through the Volcano Ring. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Volcano Ring, Ringzard can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Golems. Hydro *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Hydro Style is Ringzard's sapphire-based water elemental form. Accessed through the Hydro Ring. This form is essentially a weaker version of Volcano Style, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Ringzard to move freely while underwater. Hurricane *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Hurricane Style is Ringzard's emerald-based wind elemental form. Accessed through the Hurricane Ring. While the weakest of Ringzard's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. Horizon *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Horizon Style is Ringzard's topaz-based earth elemental form. Accessed through the Horizon Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Modes, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. Dragon Styles The Dragon Styles are evolved versions of Ringzard's standard Styles that are augmented with the Power Dragon's power. By scanning the Special Ring, Ringzard Dragon can manifest a different part of the Power Dragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. Volcano Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 6.7 tons **Kicking Power: 10.9 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Volcano Dragon Style is the evolved form of Ringzard Volcano Style that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Volcano Ring. Compared to Ringzard Volcano Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Ringzard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Skull on his chest to execute an attack called Drago Breath, where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Ringzard enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon the Power Dragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Ring. However, this will revert him back to Ringzard Volcano Style. Hydro Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.7 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Hydro Dragon Style is the evolved form of Ringzard Hydro Style that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Hydro Ring. Compared to Ringzard Hydro Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Ringzard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Tail on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Slam': Ringzard slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. *'Drago Smash': When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Ringzard freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. Hurricane Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.0 tons **Kicking Power: 8.1 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Hurricane Dragon Style is the evolved form of Ringzard Hurricane Style that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Hurricane Ring. Compared to Ringzard Hurricane Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Ringzard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Wings on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. *'Drago Wing Strike': Ringzard assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. *'Drago Storm': When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Ringzard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. Horizon Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 13 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Horizon Dragon Style is the evolved form of Ringzard Horizon Style that is augmented with the Power Dragon's power. Accessed through the Drago Horizon Ring. Compared to Ringzard Horizon Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Ringzard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the Drago Claws on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. *'Drago Claw Strike': Ringzard burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Claws embedded with elemental earth. *'Drago Gravity Strike': If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Ringzard infuses the Drago Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. All Dragon All Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 115 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 14.8 tons **Kicking Power: 26 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds All Dragon Style is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles that is augmented with all of the Power Dragon's power. Accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the RingzarDriver. In this form, All Dragon is armed with the Drago Skull, Drago Tail, Drago Wings, and Drago Claws. Ringzard in All Dragon Style is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Ringzard Hurricane Dragon Style, all while hitting even harder than what Ringzard Horizon Dragon Style can muster in terms of power. Ringzard also has the ability to fire the Drago Strike attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the Drago Wings. The attack damage from the Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Dragon Style's power is higher than the Power Dragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked the Power Dragon's own attack. However, All Drago Mode can only be used for a limited time, presumably because either it is taxing on Marty's magical energy reserves or it could speed up his descent into despair and become a Phantom from the side effect of using the Drago Modes too much. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Kick, where Drago Rider summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Power Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. Special Rush Special Rush Style is an all-red version of All Dragon Style, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Ring. In this form, Ringzard is armed with the Rush Skull, Rush Tail, Rush Wings, and Rush Claws. Ringzard's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored Power Dragon parts for maximum damage. The Drago Kick attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Claws. This form's finishing attack is the Drago Rush, where Ringzard first scans the Kick Strike Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Drago Rider is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. Infinity Infinity *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 96 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 8.0 tons **Kicking Power: 11.3 tons **Highest Jump: 32 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds Infinity Style is Ringzard's diamond-based final and ultimate form. Accessed through the Infinity Ring. Infinity Style's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Dragon Styles, though still weaker than All Dragon Style. His kicking power is also weaker than Ringzard Horizon Dragon Style, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Ringzard Volcano Dragon Style, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Ringzard Volcano Dragon Style. Though that changes once the Infinity Ring is scanned on the RingzarDriver, allowing Ringzard to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Inifinity's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the Ax Blade, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that the Power Dragon transforms into. If Ringzard taps the Ax Blade's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called the Ultra Strike, where Ringzard Infinity Style charges a crazy amount of mana into the Ax Blade in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Ringzard Infinity then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. The Power Dragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Ringzard Infinity Style comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Infinity Dragon Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 202 cm *'Rider Weight': 116 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 14.8 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec Infinity Dragon is Ringzard's evolved form of Infinity Style when it becomes augmented with all of Power Dragon's power, which is accessed through the Finish Strike Ring. In this form, Ringzard is armed with the Infinity Tail, Infinity Wings, and Infinity Claws. This form's finishing attack is the Infinity End, where Ringzard manifests the Infinity Skull on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Ringzard can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. Infinity Dragon Gold Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 202 cm *'Rider Weight': 116 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.9 t *'Kicking Power': 34.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec Infinity Dragon Gold is Ringzard's final, true, and evolved form of Infinity Dragon, which is accessed through the Finish Strike Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Hunter. His RingzarDriver becomes entirely gold in color. This form's finishing attack is the Hope Dragon End, a more powerful version of Infinity End. In this form, Ringzard is armed with the Gold Infinity Skull, which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, Gold Infinity Tail, Gold Infinity Wings, and Gold Infinity Hell Claws. Mantles Falco Mantle Falco Mantle is accessed when Ringzard in his Volcano Dragon form accidentally scans Kamen Rider Beast's Falcon Ring on his RingzarDriver's Right Hand side. Beast Mantle Beast Mantle is accessed when Ringzard in his Volcano Dragon form scans Kamen Rider Beast's Bull Ring on the RingzarDriver's left Hand Side after accidentally scanning his Falcon Ring on its right side. In this form, Ringzard dons Beast's Falcon Mantle and Bull Mantle on his right shoulder and left shoulder respectively. This form is able to use the flying capabilities of the Falcon Mantle and the brute force of the Bull Mantle. Its finishing move is the Chimera Ringzard Tackle, which involves Ringzard rising into the sky before diving at the enemy covered in energy that forms the Bull head of Beast Chimera.